This invention relates to oxygen concentrators, and more particularly to a novel oxygen concentrator construction characterized by the absence of noisy, high speed air compressors and consequent vibration, friction heat and component wear, providing extremely long operating performance with low power and minimum maintenance.
Oxygen concentrators of the prior art are comparatively large, heavy and employ relatively high speed air compressors to move room air rapidly through a molecular sieve bed to strip nitrogen from the air and deliver oxygen rich air to a patient. Air compressors are noisy, they generate friction heat and cause vibration of the equipment, with consequent wear and necessary repair, replacement and maintenance of components.
The oxygen concentrator of this invention utilizes a pair of chambers each containing a piston which is reciprocated slowly by a computer controlled reversible fluid pressure pump between an advanced position for moving room air through a molecular sieve bed to strip nitrogen from the air and deliver oxygen enriched air to a patient and a retracted position to back-flush the sieve bed with air and exhaust the nitrogen rich air to the atmosphere.
It is the principal objective of this invention to provide an oxygen concentrator of the class described which is devoid of air compressors and associated disadvantages of friction heat, noise, vibration and excessive cost of maintenance and repair.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an oxygen concentrator of the class described in which the pistons are reciprocated very slowly to effect maximum oxygen concentration efficiency at minimum cost of operation.
A further objective of this invention is to provide an oxygen concentrator of the class described in which the retraction movement of the pistons effect back-flushing of the sieve beds to exhaust the nitrogen rich air to the atmosphere.
Still another objective of this invention is the provision of an oxygen concentrator of the class described in which the pistons are reciprocated slowly by a small fluid pressure pump.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of an oxygen concentrator of the class described in which the pistons are reciprocated by fluid pressure acting on sealed piston rods associated with the pistons.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of an oxygen concentrator of the class described in which the pistons are reciprocated by fluid pressure acting on an expandable bellows.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide an oxygen concentrator of the class described in which the pistons are reciprocated by a rack and pinion interconnection.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an oxygen concentrator of the class described in which the cycling of the pistons may be varied by computer to adjust the oxygen concentration delivery to patient.
Still another objective of this invention is the provision of an oxygen concentrator of the class described in which room air is delivered to the cylinders by operation of a small, quiet, low voltage air fan.
A further objective of this invention is to provide an oxygen concentrator of the class described in which room air is delivered to the cylinders by reciprocation of the pistons.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an oxygen concentrator which is operable with minimum DC voltage from a battery or an AC converter supply, for home, automobile or portable use.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide an oxygen concentrator of the class described which is of simplified, lightweight and compact construction for economical manufacture, maintenance and repair.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of this invention will appear from the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings of preferred embodiments.